Geophysical connectors are used in geophysical exploration to releasably connect electrical cables for gathering geophysical data. The connectors interconnect a plurality of electrical contacts and are used in hostile field conditions. The connectors may be subject to temperature ranges from minus 40.degree. C. to a plus 105.degree. C. and may be subjected to high humidity, ice, mud, water and other adverse conditions.
The present invention is directed to a sealing assembly for use in a geophysical cable connector to protect the coacting electrical contacts in the connector from the existing environment.